dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS058
is the fifty-eighth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Zamasu forces Zunō to tell him everything about the Super Dragon Balls. Zunō begins explaining about the creation of the Super Dragon Balls until Zamasu stops him and forces him to specifically tell him how to use the Super Dragon Balls. Zunō explains that Zamasu must collect the seven Super Dragon Balls scattered across the Sixth and Seventh Universes, gather them together and chant the words that will summon Super Shenron who will grant one wish; after the wish is granted, the Super Dragon Balls will disperse amongst the Sixth and Seventh Universes. Zamasu demands the location of the Super Dragon Balls. However, Zunō tells Zamasu that the Super Dragon Balls have recently being used and require one year to work again. Seeing that he has no choice but to wait, Zamasu forces Zunō to tell him the location of each Super Dragon Ball in the meantime and also wants to know more about Gokū. On Earth, Bulma gives Gokū, Vegeta and Future Senzu Beans which heals them. Bulma scolds Gokū for leaving the Senzu Beans behind, to which Gokū apologizes. Gokū, Vegeta and Trunks' explain to Bulma, Trunks and the Pilaf Gang about what occured; Black has a new transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan Blue called Super Saiyan Rose and Zamasu appeared as well except he is immortal. Later that evening, Trunks explains to Mai that her future counterpart is still alive and promises to defeat Black and Zamasu. Beerus, Whis and East Kaiōshin appear. East Kaiōshin tells Gokū that he was contacted by Zuno and that Zamasu forced him to answer questions about the Super Dragon Balls and Gokū himself. Gokū tells Beerus, Whis and East Kaiōshin about Zamasu being immortal and Black gaining the powerful Super Saiyan Rose transformation. Having learned about Zuno's meeting with Zamasu and Gokū's trip to the future, Whis hypothesizes that Zamasu needs power to assert his justice; Gokū believes that Zamasu needs the Super Dragon Balls to require this power and thinks that Zamasu wished to create Gokū Black. Whis confirms that Gokū's hypothesis is correct, much to the shock of the Dragon Team as they are surprised Gokū used his brain for once. Whis also believes that the alternate future Zamasu wished to create a copy of Gokū due to the interest he garnered from him during their bout. Then, Zamasu waited another year to wish for immortality; with the power of Gokū Black and immortality, Zamasu could begin asserting his justice. Whis believes this conjecture is how Zamasu managed to attain his power in Trunks' alternate future. Knowing that Zamasu is not the one to be patient, Beerus believes that Zamasu used the Time Ring twice to leap one year into the future to use the Super Dragon Balls. However, in order to use the Time Rings, one needs to be a full Kaiōshin. Whis believes that Zamasu killed Gowasu in order to become a full Kaiōshin so that he could use the Time Rings. However, it is still a mystery as to how Black can use a Time Ring and why his ki is similar to Zamasu. Gokū decides to check on the present Zamasu with Whis agreeing since he wants to check on Gowasu's safety; East Kaiōshin volunteers to take them as long as they act peacefully since the present Zamasu hasn't done anything wrong yet. In the alternate future, Mai and Yajirobe managed to retreat and return to the Resistance hideout. However, the Resistance fighters' morale is severally low after hearing about Trunks's and the other Saiyans defeat; Mai tries boosting their morale with the knowledge that Trunks, Gokū and Vegeta will return and they need to hold out as long as possible. Gokū, Beerus, Whis and East Kaiōshin arrive in the Kaiōshin Realm's Tenth Universe and meet with Gowasu. They are happy that Gowasu is safe. Beerus asks where Zamasu is, to whuch Gowasu replies that he doesn't know. Beerus then asks if Zamasu has had any doubts; Gowasu admits that for quite some time Zamasu has been questioning about the role of gods, good and evil as well as his sense of justice. However, Gowasu has been helping Zamasu with these doubts and along with understanding his role as a Kaiōshin, Zamasu has attained enlightenment. Suddenly, Zamasu arrives with tea. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes